Fourth generation (4G) cellular wireless networks employing newer radio access technology that implements one or more 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards are rapidly being developed and deployed by network operators worldwide. The newer cellular wireless networks provide a range of packet-based services in parallel with legacy second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless networks that can provide both circuit-switched voice services and packet-switched data services. The cellular wireless networks also overlap with multiple wireless local area network (WLAN) based networks that can provide additional localized high-speed packet data access for various services. Wireless communication devices can include capabilities to connect with different types of wireless networks, e.g., based on what wireless networks are available at a particular location, based on various capabilities of available wireless networks, based on capabilities of the wireless communication device, based on properties of particular services provided by one or more of the wireless networks, and/or based on service subscriptions with which the wireless communication device is associated. Wireless communication devices can include wireless radio circuitry that provides for communication via multiple radio frequency interfaces that can connect through different wireless networks. Wireless cellular network service providers are adding WLAN connectivity to provide access to cellular services through WLAN networks to provide access for cellular service subscribers that supplement access via cellular wireless networks. In some circumstances, access to particular cellular services by a subscriber using a wireless communication device may vary based on whether the wireless communication device is connected through an access network portion of a cellular wireless network, through a trusted non-cellular wireless local area network, or through an untrusted non-cellular wireless local area network. In addition to accessing normal services via a cellular wireless network and/or via a non-cellular wireless network, a wireless communication device can also provide access to emergency services, such as for access to police, firefighting, and/or medical emergency services. As access via a cellular wireless network may be unavailable, depending on a location of the wireless communication device and/or availability of various types of wireless networks, there exists a need for solutions that provide for managing access to emergency services by a wireless communication device when connecting through untrusted wireless networks.